Magic
Magic is a practice of supernatural powers that encompasses many different sorts of activities, including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It is also often referred to as Sorcery, Witchcraft, and Wizardry. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Druidism, Shamanism, Voodoo, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of sorcerers are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; it has been proven by multiple characters that some sorcerers are independent thinkers who may go against the natural order by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Possible Explanation and Nature :NOTE: The following section merely based on the speculation over how the magic works in the movie. Though magic and science are assumed as one and the same by Balthazar Blake, magic mostly works in more paranormal means than science does, which is more easier to explain (in a logical manner) due to its supernatural origins and nature. Sorcerers in the movie were said to be able to manipulate matter due to their ability to use the entire power of their brains. Given that they are able to accomplish many things, like seeing into the past, animate objects, etc., it appears that a sorcerer's brainpowers were so strong that they could access supernatural energy that enable them to perform sorcery. While sorcery is possible to be combined with science, sorcery is also believed to be a form of reality bending, as it also involves performing something that is virtually impossible in scientific/logical standards. As a reality-warping power, however, its users can only utilize it to warp reality (physical or mental) on a small scale. In addition, magical energy that is used to perform spells, as seen in the 2010 Disney movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice, is electromagnetic in nature, and it means that science that involves electromagnetism can amplify its effect. This enables the sorcery to be combined with science, like what Dave did to make makeshift Tesla Coils in the final battle. Drawbacks of this combination is the performed spells can be interrupted easily, as seen in when The Rising ceremony was disrupted by Dave Stutler's childhood girlfriend, Becky Barnes who did so by sabotaging one of the satellite dishes that were used to amplify the spell's success rate. Not all people can fully perceive magical activities around them. Certain spells, such as spells that involve ethereal constructs, like the circle of The Rising, cannot be seen by those whom have never see nor learn magic. This was shown where Becky cannot see The Rising in spite of Dave Stutler himself can do the same and the mystical symbol itself was supposedly able to be seen by everyone around it due to its immense size. Science-Sorcery Combination Balthazar's statement about science and sorcery as being one in the same indicated that, with a proper method, science can be combined with sorcery to help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. This is confirmed to be true as Dave, whom revealed as the Prime Merlinean, exhibited this by creating the makeshift Tesla coils simply with the usage of power cables from the nearby power box that he previously enchanted via a specialized plasma bolt and park lamps. The park lamps serve as the Tesla coil's rod/pole with the enchanted lamps serves as makeshift toploads. Cables that were used for the makeshift Tesla coils serve as both primary and secondary coils of the makeshift Tesla coils. On the other hand, the power box that Dave enchanted serves as the makeshift electrical components to operate and powered up makeshift Tesla Coils, though the enchantments may also be done as replacements for the required components that the power box lacks for the Tesla coils construction. Other examples would be when Horvath uses satellite dishes to boost up The Rising's success rate as the satellite dishes can amplify the electromagnetic energy that runs through the Morgana Star. But when Becky moved one of the utilized satellite dishes, the dishes proved to be the combination's Achilles' heel, as the sabotage not only undid the spell, but also ruined the Morgana Star and caused the flames that constructed it to implode on Morgana and knocked her out. Though the combination proves beneficial, there is a drawback that is mostly from sorcerer themselves: Sorcerers whom wanted to exhibit this feat must have enough scientific knowledge and skills so that they could make a proper combination. Connection with Love According to the original script of Disney's He Sorcerer's Apprentice, Love is the emotion that empowers a sorcerer's abilities tenfold and made them stronger than regular sorcerers. While the said sorcerer can became stronger with love as the fuel of their strengths, they unfortunately would lost the ability to tap on the said emotion had they lost the love of their live. But had they win the heart of their love, they gained the full access on the said emotion as the source of their strengths. Though this concept may scrapped in the final script, love is still the factor on how spellcasters became stronger. For example, Balthazar Blake's love for his fellow Merlinean Veronica Gorloisen has kept him optimistic in his centuries old journey for the Prime Merlinean where he succeed in the end. In Dave Stutler's case, his ability to understand love as he himself had a crush on Becky Barnes became the solid drive to ensure that Balthazar and Veronica gained the happier life, where this not only awakened his ability to use magic without his ring, but also drove him why he revived the now mortal Balthazar. How to use Magic Main article: Spells and List of Spells. How conjurors use magic, usually with spells, varies. Spells beginning with words used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. Only The Rising was a known spell in the film The Sorcerer's Apprentice that requires an incantation, while other enchantments and rituals are usually casted non-verbally. External links Magic on Wikipedia Category:Magic